ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Merman Prince
The Merman Prince is an American animated television series developed by Tony Marino based on Disney's 1989 film The Little Mermaid. The series was first broadcast with a television movie, titled The Merman Prince: The Swim Begins on Disney Channel on May 31, 2019, and began airing as a TV series on June 14, 2019, on Disney Junior and Disney Channel. It is the second television series to be based on The Little Mermaid, the first being The Little Mermaid (1992–1994). ''The Merman Prince is a sequel to The Little Mermaid and takes place after the events of the 2000 film, The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea. Characters Main *'Leon' (voiced by Mason Vale Cotton) - Ariel and Eric's son, Melody's brother and prince of Eric's kingdom. *'Zeke' (voiced by Issac Brown) - A sea lion who is Leon's best friend. *'Lila' (voiced by Brenda Song) - A dolphin who is one of Leon's friends. *'Wendell' (voiced by Joey Bragg) - A lobster who is one of Leon's friends. *'Elmer' (voiced by Gus Kamp) - A pelican who is one of Leon's friends. ''The Little Mermaid'' alumni *'Ariel' (voiced by Jodi Benson) - Prince Eric's wife, queen of Eric's kingdom, Flounder's best friend, the seventh born daughter of King Triton and mother of Melody and Leon. *'Prince Eric' (voiced by Christopher Daniel Barnes) - Ariel's husband, king of his kingdom and father of Melody and Leon. *'Melody' (voiced by Tara Strong) - Ariel and Eric's daughter, Leon's sister and princess of Eric's kingdom. *'Flounder' (voiced by Cam Clarke) - A tropical fish who is Ariel's best friend and father of his guppies. *'Sebastian' (voiced by Philip Lawrence) - A Jamaican crab who is King Triton's chief or staff, the royal court composer and one of Ariel's friends. *'Scuttle' (voiced by Chris Edgerly) - A seagull who is one of Ariel's friends. *'King Triton' (voiced by Jim Cummings) - Ariel and her sisters' father, ruler of Atlantica and grandfather of Melody and Leon. *'Carlotta' (voiced by Edie McClurg) - Prince Eric's maid of his castle. *'Grimsby' (voiced by Brian Cummings) - Prince Eric's caretaker and confidant. *'Chef Louis' (voice by René Auberjonois) - The chef of Prince Eric's castle. *'Max' (voiced by Frank Welker) - Prince Eric's dog. *'The Seahorse Herald' (voiced by Will Ryan) - A seahorse who is King Triton's royal announcer. *'Tip' (voiced by Max Casella) - An emperor penguin who is Dash and Melody's best friend. *'Dash' (voiced by Steve Little) - A walrus who is Tip and Melody's best friend. *'Attina' (voiced by Kari Wahlgren) - King Triton's first daughter, the firstborn sister of Ariel and aunt of Melody and Leon. *'Alana' (voiced by Jennifer Hale) - King Triton's second daughter, the second born sister of Ariel and aunt of Melody and Leon. *'Adella' (voiced by Tara Strong) - King Triton's third daughter, the third born sister of Ariel and aunt of Melody and Leon. *'Aquata' (voiced by Grey Griffin) - King Triton's fourth daughter, the fourth born sister of Ariel and aunt of Melody and Leon. *'Arista' (voiced by Grey Griffin) - King Triton's fifth daughter, the fifth born sister of Ariel and aunt of Melody and Leon. *'Andrina' (voiced by Tara Strong) - King Triton's sixth daughter, the sixth born sister of Ariel and aunt of Melody and Leon. *'Ursula' (voiced by Pat Carroll) - The deceased sea witch of the ocean who is the older sister of Morgana. *'Flotsam and Jetsam' (both voiced by Corey Burton) - Two eels who are Ursula's henchmen. *'Morgana' (voiced by Pat Carroll) - The sea witch who is the younger sister of Ursula. *'Undertow' (voiced by Clancy Brown) - The tiger shark who is Morgana's assistant. *'Cloak and Dagger' (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) - Manta rays who are Morgana's pets and minions. *'Marina Del Ray' (voiced by Sally Field) - A mermaid who is King Triton's former governess. *'Benjamin' (voiced by Jeff Bennett) - A manatee who is Marina's sidekick. *'Ray-Ray' (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) - A manta ray who is a member of the Catfish Club Band. *'Cheeks' (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) - A blowfish who is a member of the Catfish Club Band. *'Ink Spot' (voiced by Rob Paulsen) - An octopus who is a member of the Catfish Club Band. *'Shelblow' (voiced by Jim Cummings) - A sea turtle who is a member of the Catfish Club Band. Villains *'Rawls' (voiced by Jason Mantzoukas) - A great-white shark who is the leader of his clan. *'Gunther' (voiced by Tom Kenny) - A hammerhead shark who is one of Rawls' henchmen. *'Tom' (voiced by Jerry Trainor) - A bull shark who is one of Rawls' henchmen. Music Episodes *The Merman Prince Episodes Category:Disney Junior Category:Disney Channel Category:Disney Channel shows Category:The Little Mermaid Category:TV Shows based on films Category:Animated Series Category:Non-Fanon Category:Bszabo15's Ideas